


Just Desserts

by All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food, Gen, Ice Cream, No Plot/Plotless, Quackity and Bad are brothers, dear god its so fluffy, no beta we die like men, they have the perfect dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me
Summary: Brothers Quackity and BadBoyHalo go out for ice cream together.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Bad and Quackity have strong sibling vibes and I'll die on this hill. Also sorry it's so short. Enjoy.

The Halo brothers were alone in their house. Their parents were still at work and wouldn't be home until much later.

The older of the two, who went by BadBoyHalo, was reading a book. It was a book about history and he found himself deeply engrossed in it. Unbeknownst to him, his younger brother, who calls himself Quackity, was on his way to ruin Bad’s reading.

Quackity was bounding down the stairs at full speed, miraculously not tripping on any of the steps. "Bad!” he yelled, “Bad!”

BadBoyHalo let out a long sigh. “Yes Quackity?” he asked, not looking up from his book.

“BadBoyHalo, we should go out for ice cream.” he starts, arriving at the couch where Bad was sitting. “Right now. We should get ice cream right now, BadBoyHalo.”

“We have ice cream at home, Quackity. And besides, you’ll ruin your appetite.”

“Ugh, really? Come on Bad, you're cooler than that. You literally call yourself ‘Bad Boy.’”

“It’s true, I _am_ a bad boy, but we’re still not getting ice cream.”

“Fuck that! Come on, please?”

“Language!” BadBoyHalo admonished.

Stricken by an idea, Quackity let out a long string of curses to annoy his older brother before interrupting himself to add “I’m not stopping until we go out for ice cream.” He continued cursing.

BadBoyHalo started shouting to silence Quackity. “Quackity! Language! If I take you for ice cream, do you promise to stop?”

Quackity promptly shut up. “I promise. If we go out for ice cream, I’ll stop.”

BadBoyHalo put down his book. “Alright, lets go.”

“Yes!” Quackity cheered before running off to put on his shoes.

Bad stood from his spot on the couch and stretched. A cracking sound comes from his spine as it pops. He sighs and grabs his car keys from the hook next to the door. He unlocks his door just in time for his little brother to reach the passenger door. The pair get into the car and BadBoyHalo pulls out of the driveway.

“So what have you been up to in your room all day?” BadBoyHalo asked.

“Oh, you know. Making music, being sexy, having a fat ass,” Quackity grinned.

“Hey! Quackity!”

Quackity laughed loudly, pleased with himself. 

“I could turn the car around right now and we can just not get ice cream.” Bad threatened.

“Wait! No wait! BadBoyHalo, I'm sorry. Please don't turn around. I’m so sorry BadBoyHalo.”

Now it was Bad’s turn to laugh. “That’s what I thought.”

They pull into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. Quackity jumps out of the car and Bad follows. He locks the car and they go into the shop.

They go up to the counter and Quackity browses the flavors. Bad follows, although he already knows what he’s going to get. Vanilla. He always gets vanilla.

“I’m ready,” Quackity says upon making his selection.

“Alright.” BadBoyHalo signals to the woman at the counter that they are ready to order.

The woman walks over. “What can I get for you boys,” she asks in her rehearsed customer service voice.

“Hi,” Bad starts, “can I have a sugar cone with vanilla, please?”

The woman nods and then points to Quackity. “And for you?”

“I’m gonna get a bowl of rocky road.”

The woman nods. “Got it. I’ll have that right out for you.”

“Thank you so much, ma’am,” Bad says. The pair walk over to the tables and take a seat. 

“Vanilla again, Bad? God, you’re so boring,” Quackity jabs.

“It’s a lot better than getting something different every time,” BadBoyHalo retorts.

“What? No way. I’m keeping life interesting. Keeping it spicy. You’re life is bland, just like your stupid fucking vanilla ice cream.”

“Language, Quackity! We’re in public!”

“Everyone says fuck, Bad. Come on.”

“There’s a time and a place,” Bad scolded. “This is neither the time nor the place.” 

“Boo. Lame.” Quackity complains.

The woman comes by with the ice cream and the pair thank her. 

They eat their ice cream in comfortable silence, neither rude enough to talk while eating. Bad pays for the ice cream as Quackity cleans up, throwing their trash away. They exit the ice cream shop and walk back to the car. 

“Thanks, Bad,” Quackity says. “You’re pretty cool.”

“No problem, Big Q. Now let’s get home before our parents find out.”


End file.
